


one kiss

by yukheiis



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Angst, Best Friends, Leaving, M/M, Sad, Separation, Soulmates, kiss, long rides, nct - Freeform, not boyfriends just soulmates, soft, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukheiis/pseuds/yukheiis
Summary: Yuta would follow Sicheng to the end of the earth if he could, but his life is here. Even if his life now has a missing hole in it.





	one kiss

One kiss. That's all Yuta wishes for when Sicheng asks him what he wants from him before he leaves. 

The two are sitting in Sicheng's empty room, bare and stripped away of what once made it his. Yuta runs his fingers over the NYDS scratched into the closet door when they were both kids, and he smiles sadly at the memory, but his mind just focuses on the thought of him not having his best friend by his side anymore. Sicheng notices, and he comes over to rest his chin on Yuta's shoulder as he looks at the initials, too. 

"Do you remember when we did that? I stole the scissors from Mom's room and I was so scared she'd come and yell at me for it," Sicheng chuckles and Yuta laughs, too. "We hid in the closet together and we did it in the dark, and then when we finished we came out and pretended like we didn't even know it was there. I remember I told my mom that it must've been there since before we moved in because I swore that we didn't do it. I don't think I even told my mom about it until like, last year, but she knew since the beginning."

Yuta smiles with a few tears in his eyes, and Sicheng rubs at his because he can feel them threatening to come out as well. 

The situation sucks, but they both knew it'd happen at some point. They grew up together: for as long as Yuta can remember, Sicheng's been by his side. All throughout grade school, it was them, the two of them, together. 

Now, he's moving to America for a scholarship. There won't be anymore walking to school, there won't be anymore Friday night movies, there won't be anymore weekly sleepovers with all nighters, no more lunches together, no more-

Yuta's sad thoughts are interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Sicheng sobs quietly, and Yuta hugs him as if his life depended on it. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Yuta whispers, and Sicheng nods into the crook of the boy's neck as he continues to cry. "Me, too," he says, voice cracking and sounding so sad that Yuta's heart shatters. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours (but really was only minutes) and then Sicheng pulls away as he wipes away his tears and puts his hands on Yuta's shoulders. 

"Let's stop crying before that's literally all we do tonight and then tomorrow we regret everything," Sicheng says and Yuta laughs tearfully as he agrees. There's only a few hours left before Sicheng's boarding a plane to be more than 1,000 miles away from his best friend in the whole wide world and so there's absolutely no reason for their last moments to be spent crying. 

They go and sit on the bed, facing each other, and Yuta takes Sicheng's hand in his as he traces over his knuckles with his thumb. His eyes take in every single one of the boy's imperfections on his skin that make him even more perfect, and he wishes that he could keep him forever. 

But, that's not the way things work. 

"Here. Let's do this. Since I'm leaving tomorrow, tell me one thing you absolutely want from me before I go," Sicheng suggests. Yuta looks at him with wide eyes, a million things flitting through his mind, but only one thing seems to be at the top of his list. 

"A kiss," Yuta whispers. 

He's so quiet that Sicheng doesn't even react at first, he just kind of looks at him with unblinking eyes, and then he smiles at him as his hand comes up to the other boy's chest. "That's it?" 

Yuta blushes a little and nods, biting the inside of his cheek as he looks at him. So pretty, Yuta thinks. He really is. 

Sicheng giggles and then he shrugs, nodding once and then he scoots a little closer to Yuta. Yuta bites his lip as he watches, eyes flitting over every single one of the boy's features and then he intertwines his hands with Sicheng's. Sicheng smiles at that, eyes watery and he looks down at their intertwined hands with adoration in his eyes. 

And then Yuta pulls one hand away to bring it up to Sicheng's cheek, fingers just barely touching his skin, and Sicheng closes his eyes for a second as he leans into his touch. They’re going to miss each other so much. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Yuta asks, and Sicheng grins as he nods. It feels surreal, like a dream, when their lips finally connect and Yuta swears he can see colors swirl behind his eyelids. Sicheng's lips are soft like rosebuds and flower petals and so sweet that Yuta can swear he tastes like cotton candy. 

The kiss is gentle, soft, backed with sentiments and care and love. Sicheng squeezes Yuta's hand lightly and then they're pulling away, both breathless and with tinted cheeks, before Yuta exhales. "Thank you," he says, voice airy as his eyes start to glisten again and Sicheng basically launches himself into Yuta's chest as he starts to loudly cry. 

"I'm sorry," Sicheng sobs, and Yuta just wraps his arms around him and rubs while he comforts the other boy. He presses his lips against Sicheng's forehead, screwing his eyes shut as he feels the tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I'm leaving you and I wish you could come with me because you're the most important thing in my life."

Sicheng whispers his last few words and that's when Yuta breaks, sobbing just as much as the other boy is and biting at his lips. Someone leaving is already painful enough, but when it's the person who not only occupies your mind almost all the time but also your heart, it breaks you. 

Yuta pushes the other boy away then, gently, hands still holding him like he's fragile and might break and he presses another soft kiss to his lips. Sicheng smiles through his tears as he feels it, and then Yuta's rubbing his cheek to attempt to make the tears go away. "Come lay with me," Yuta murmurs, and Sicheng nods as he closes his eyes for a second. 

The two curl up in the bed, facing each other, Yuta's hand resting on Sicheng's cheek and Sicheng holding it. "I love you," Sicheng mouths, and Yuta smiles at him. His eyes explore Sicheng's and then he whispers back, "I love you, too." 

They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, whispering all their deepest emotions and sentiments until their eyes flutter shut by themselves. And then the sun rises and there's an alarm ringing from a phone somewhere and Sicheng's sobbing as he grips onto Yuta like it's the last thing he'll do. Yuta just holds him, bodies fitting together like they're puzzle pieces, and then it's time for his favorite person in the whole universe to leave. 

The car ride is awfully silent, both boys too blue and afraid of what'll happen after to say anything. Yuta thinks that maybe their intertwined hands is enough to fill the silence, that maybe the lack of words can be substituted by gentle touches and soft glances. Maybe the silence isn't so bad after all, he tries to tell himself, but he wishes he had more time to tell Sicheng all the words written down in his head. He wishes he could spend one more day with him before Sicheng leaves, just enough so that he could hold him a little longer. He knows it isn’t permanent, but Sicheng takes up almost all his days and all his hours and now that he’s leaving Yuta’s not so sure what he’ll do with himself. 

 

At the airport, they both cry in each other's arms, and Sicheng kisses Yuta again before he goes to his gate. Yuta would follow him to the ends of the earth if he could, but his life is here, even if his life now has a missing hole in it. 

"I'll come back, okay? I promise. And you have to come visit me, too, and we'll call everyday, yeah? I’ll let you know as soon as I land.. Yuta, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you," Sicheng says rapidly as he sniffles and the corners of Yuta’s lips twitch upwards sadly at him as he nods."Okay. I love you, too." 

Yuta watches the boy as he goes through security, Sicheng continuously glancing backwards with tears on his cheeks and a heartbroken smile on his face. The last thing he sees before Sicheng disappears into the airport is him making a heart with his hands and blowing a teary-eyed kiss. 

And just like that, the other half of him is gone.


End file.
